Ever Burning Desires
by Darkchild2010
Summary: In this world there is no magic. Just teenagers in Highschool. Harry comes from a haunting past and he and his family move to a new town where he meets new people and a new love. Can Draco and Harry's love stop a deranged killer from hurting Harry?
1. Chapter 1 When Green Met Gray

Ever Burning Desires 

Pairings:  Draco/Harry  Duh!  (Do I write anything else?) Ron/Hermione (Other Pairings will be developed later)

Summary:  No magic ever existed.  Harry is a transfer student to Hogwarts High School.  With him comes trouble from the past, and a love that develops and tries to see if Love really conquers all.  Friends that will stick by you, and enemies that want their way and will do everything in their power to get it.  Join the ride into the world of twisted lies, facades, friendships and love.  Hey!  It's life anyway!  

******************************************************  

Chapter 1 

When Green Met Gray   

    Harry Potter, a 16-year-old raven-haired boy ran down the stairs of his 2-story house and into the living room where his parents and his sister waited for him.  Harry was a painter, a musician.  He wrote songs and played them either on his piano or his guitar.  He had the brightest and liveliest Emerald Green eyes that only his Mother possessed.  His sister had warm brown eyes like their Father and she had fiery red hair like their mother.  Harry was 5'10 with a lithe body, full ruby red lips, soft skin and a smile that would bright up the darkest of alleys.  It was also a well-known fact that he was gay, much to the Teenage girls' disappointment.

    Lily Potter watched as her son walked into the room, a smile on his face as he started to check over their belongings that had been packed and on their way inside the moving van.  She felt a pang of sadness as she remembered why they were moving.  Why her son was happy at the thought of leaving the place he grew up in because he was scared of what might happen if he stayed.  

  "Mom!  We have to follow the van there, and they are ready to leave!"  Harry said in mock anger.  Lily rolled her eyes at her son while his sister laughed and went over to her brother.

   Hailey Potter loved her brother more then anything.  They were only a year apart and they acted like twins.  They did everything together, they had the same friends, they even "Guy Shopped" together.  She got along with Harry simply because he was Harry.  He was a person that would attract attention without meaning to, or noticing it.  Hailey also felt sorry for what her brother had to go through.  During that time when everything was bad, Hailey had been frightened.  

When Harry had not come back from the Ski Weekend Trip with his friends she had been frantic.  She didn't go because she had the flu and she had to stay in bed.  Harry was going to stay home with her but she had made him go, and when he didn't come back, she blamed herself.  She hated herself for letting him go.  She had cried for hours and hours on end, and when the phone call came and they found his body, she had practically rushed out of the house just to get to her brother.  She thanked god everyday for letting her brother live.  Without him, there would be no her.  Her sanity would be gone, because she loved her brother too much to lose him.  

  "Hailey! Harry! Come on!"  James Potter's voice called from outside.  The two teens smiled at each other and left the house, looking at it one more time before they got inside the car and drove off on their 5-hour journey to their new home, in a new town, in a new place, where they could start everything over.  

******************************************************  

****

_   He didn't think he knew.  Ha!  What a joke.  Of course he knew, why wouldn't he know?  The Green Eyed God belonged to him, and he made it his business to know everywhere that Harry went.  He did everything to make sure that his location stayed under wraps.  No way in hell would he blow this.  He had heard that the Potters were moving.  He knew that he had to find out where they were going, and obtaining that information had almost been too hard for him.  But he found it anyway, he knew about James and Lily's new jobs, he knew where Harry and Hailey were going to go to school, he knew about it all.  And there was no way that he was letting Harry escape him again.  No way in hell._  

******************************************************  

   "Hailey!  Get up, we're at the rest point."  Harry said nudging his sister's head off of his shoulder.  She groaned and opened her eyes.  She looked up at her brother and gave a small smile.

  "Where are we?"  she asked sleepily.

  "Dad begged Mom to let them have a rest point, so she did.  We're at a gas station.  It has a restaurant, we can eat and then we have 3 more hours of this bloody car ride."  Harry said moving a little and opening the car door.  He helped his sister out and they walked into the restaurant.  They spotted their parents and sat opposite them, looking over the menus and ordering their food.  

     "Harry, how's that painting going?"  James asked his son as they waited for the food to arrive.

  "Fine Dad.  But it's only half way finished.  I just have to do the finishing touches on it and it should be finished."  Harry replied, thinking over his current project.  

  He was painting a picture of Bailand Beach at sunset.  Harry had been at the beach at the time, and had been so entrapped by the beauty, that he went straight home and started to paint it.  It had been almost a month and he was almost finished with it.  

     The waitress came over with their food and they started to eat, laughing about things from their past and about what their new house might look like.

  Lily was a fashion designer for movie stars and singers.  She also owned her own Corporation called "Lily's Extremes".  She was well known, and worked on everyone that was famous and everyone that wasn't.  James worked at a marketing business.  He was made partner, and when he decided to move they moved the whole building to their new location.  Everyone was happy about the move, wanting to leave their old lives behind and start new ones.  James was also well known, and working his way to owning the whole company.

   So all in all, the Potter family was rich and famous.  Harry sells some of his paintings to galleries and some are even auctioned off.  He was a talented teenager, and everyone had at least heard about him.  Hailey was a computer tech.  She'd see a computer and know how to repair it, and make it better then it was before.  She was intelligent, but also knew how to keep a social life.  She was top cheerleader at their old school, and when she got to the new school she planned on trying out for the team.

  When they were finished eating they left the restaurant and started to pile up in their car.  James had gotten the tank filled and they were about to face a 3-hour ride. 

   "I'll be right back.  I think I dropped my lighter in the bathroom."  Harry replied, jogging off.  He walked back into the restaurant and went into the bathroom.  He picked up his lighter off the sink and turned to leave when he bumped into someone that had a hood on that was covering the face.

  "Sorry." Harry said as he moved pass the guy.  Something about him gave him the creeps, and there was no way he was going to stay longer then he had to.  He went after his family and got in the car.

******************************************************  

  _He looked so beautiful standing there.  Thank god I remembered to wear the hood.  I wouldn't want him to notice me before I perfectly found a way to get him to forgive me. And if he doesn't do it willingly, well then I'll just have to persuade him.  Don't worry Harry, I'm coming for you. _

******************************************************  

    "We're here!"  Hailey heard her Father yell.  She looked up groggily and saw a beautiful white and pale blue 2-story house.  She sat up quickly and shook her brother awake.  He looked up at her and she pointed out the window.  He looked and sat up as well.

  "The house is beautiful!"  Hailey exclaimed.  Harry nodded his head and got out of the car, Hailey right behind him.

   "Well if you think that is beautiful wait till you see the pool!"  Lily called.

  "POOL?!!"  Harry and Hailey exclaimed.  They ran after their mother and when they reached the backyard of the house they saw a big pool and glass windows for the patio door.  They saw lounge chairs lined up against the wall and they smiled at each other.

  "After we finish packing can we please take a swim?"  Hailey asked.  Harry nodded his head in agreement and Lily had to quickly say yes.  They always got her when they used their puppy dog eyes.

  "Sure.  I might join you."  Lily said going through the sliding glass doors and entering the kitchen.  Hailey went to follow her and Harry went to the front of the house where his father was.

  "Hey Dad, you need any help?"  He asked.  The moving people had just got all of their stuff in the houses where they had told them where to put it and James was now struggling with the last remaining boxes.

  "Yeah.  Get your sister's box and I'll get your Mother's.  Do they know how heavy their make up boxes are?"  James grumbled.  Harry laughed and walked over to his sister's box when he saw a girl with frizzy hair, and a red head walking over. 

  "Hi!  Welcome to the neighborhood."  The frizzy haired girl said with a smile.  "My name is Hermione, and this is my boyfriend Ron."  

    Harry smiled at them.  "My name's Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

  Hermione's eyes grew wide and she got a big smile on her face.  "Harry Potter?  The artist?"  she asked.  Harry nodded his head and she threw herself into his arms, hugging him.

  "My Father bought one of your paintings.  I have to say that you are very talented."  Hermione said with a smile on her face.  Harry could tell that Ron was getting jealous so he laughed and turned to Ron.

  "There's no need for you to be jealous.  I'm gay."  Ron looked at him and relief washed over his features.  Harry laughed and Hermione turned red.

  "There's nothing wrong with being gay.  Half of our school is gay."  Ron said.

  "Harry!!!  MY MAKE UP WILL MELT OUT THERE!!"  Hailey's shrill scream called.  She rushed out of the house and glared at her brother.

   "Get my stuff off the floor!  If you ruined my make up I swear you're going to buy me a whole new stock!"  

  "Hailey, I'm coming.  As you can see, I was making friends."  Harry said in an innocent voice.

  Hailey looked over at the other two people and smiled.  "Oh hello.  I'm Hailey Potter, this dunderhead's sister."  Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione and Ron.  He waited for them to finish introducing themselves and then he smiled at them.

  "Why don't you guys come up inside while I help I get her make up crap in the house."

  "Crap!  You're lucky that that is only half of my make up."

  "HALF!"  Ron and Harry echoed.  Ron looked over at the box again and shook his head.  "She's almost as worse as Hermione.  Lord!"  He muttered.  Harry picked up the box and swayed a little before he regained his balance and walked into the house with the box.  Hailey, Hermione, and Ron followed him in the house and they walked upstairs till Harry got to Hailey's room.  He dropped the box in the corner and glared at her.

  "Next time, get your own make up."  He said. She rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder.

  "Whatever.  I might have to buy more if I get on the Cheerleading Squad."

  "You want to become a cheerleader?  I'm Captain, and we are holding tryouts.  Our Co Captain broke her leg in a car accident.  How about you show me your routines and I'll see what I can do."  Hailey beamed at the news and her and Hermione left the room and went downstairs to the living room.

  "Oh no!  I can see a lot of pompoms and short skirts with hairspray in our future."  Ron groaned.  Harry laughed and they went into his room and talked about a few things.  They got to know each other, and laughed about some things.  Ron told Harry about his siblings and Harry told him how it was like to live with Hailey.  Soon it was going on 6:00 and they all said goodbye to each other.

   "Remember, I'm going to pick you guys up tomorrow and ride you over to the school."  Hermione said.  Hailey smiled and hugged Hermione goodbye and then they left.

  "I see you and Hermione are getting along well.  Oh my god!  I can see it now, sleepovers and dress up contests!"  Harry said in mock horror.  Hailey laughed and slapped her brother upside the head playfully.

  "You know you would want to get in on the action.  Speaking of which, you have got to help me get a boyfriend!  I need to be the most hottest girl in school, and in order to do that, I have to have the hottest guy."

 "Good luck with that.  How do you know that that guy won't be interested in your brother?"  Harry joked.  

  "We'll see.  Come on, lets go see what Mom and Dad are doing.  Hopefully they aren't making out or I swear I'm going to puke!"  

******************************************************  

    At 7:30 in the mourning, Harry rolled out of bed(literally), and fell to the floor.  He groaned and stood up glaring at his alarm clock.  He shut it off and walked sleepily to the bathroom.  Hailey's door was open and she was at her mirror putting on make up and lipstick.

  "I swear you wake up too early for that shit."  Harry replied sleepily with a yawn.

  "Get your ass in the shower and hurry.  Hermione will be picking us up at 8:15, so hurry up!"

  "Unlike you it doesn't take me 2 hours to get ready for school."  Harry grumbled.  He walked into the bathroom and got into the shower.

  After his shower and walked out the bathroom in his towel and went to his room to get dressed.  He put on black pants and a tight shirt, he snapped a chain on the loops of his pants as he slipped his feet in his black sneakers.  He pulled on his jacket, grabbed his book bag and left his room.  He grabbed a bowl of cereal and started to eat while he listened to his sister and his mother talk about the news skirts that were in a catalog.

   James came downstairs in his suit and sat down with a cup of coffee.  "Dad, you really need to stop drinking that crap.  It sucks!"  Harry said as he eyes the cup distastefully.

  "When you get older Harry, it will be your Life Line."  James said with a lopsided smirk as he took a long sip of his coffee.

  "I have to agree with Harry, Dad.  That stuff does not look healthy!"  Hailey complained.  

  "Well we won't be back till around 6.  I want you and your sister to make sure you don't mess up the house, and I put money in your book bags last night.  Don't spend it all in one day please!"  Lily said as she stood up and grabbed her briefcase.

   "We won't!"  Harry and Hailey replied in unison.  A car horn honked outside and they jumped out their seats and went to the door.

  "Bye!"  They called to their parents and left.  They jumped inside the car and said hi to Hermione.

  "We're picking up Lavender, a friend of mine, and then we'll be going to school.  Ron is riding in his family's jeep today so it's just us."  Hermione replied as she pulled from their house in the red Mercedes.  Hailey and Hermione started to talk about "girly things" and Harry looked out the window, wondering what to expect at his new school.  They pulled up to a house 3-story house and a girl with Blonde hair ran out to meet them.

  "Hi!" she said sliding in the backseat next to Harry.  

   "Hey.  I'm guessing that you're Lavender."  Harry said with a smile.  She smiled back and nodded her head.  She started to flirt with him, asking him about what he liked to do and if he was going to try out for any of the school teams.  Hailey found it funny, but Hermione found it annoying.

  "Lavender, he's gay.  You're wasting your time."  Hermione called.  Lavender groaned and shook her head.

  "It's always the hot ones that decide they like guys better.  Oh well, I might be able to turn him out."  Lavender said with a sly smile to Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow but decided not to talk.  

   They arrived some minutes later, to a tall school.  There was a football field behind it and the front of it was filled with students.  Harry looked around the school grounds and nodded his head in approval.  

  "Look, there's Ron with everyone else."  Hermione said.  They walked over to the group of redheads and some other people.  They all introduced themselves.

   There was Ginny, who flirted with Harry, there was George and Fred the twins who had a weird sense of humor and a knack for pranking people.  Then there was Neville, a shy boy who kept glancing over at Hailey.  There was Dean, a funny outgoing boy, Seamus who was hyper and liked to laugh and bounce around.  When Hailey asked why he was s acting like he was high Lavender whispered "He's Irish and likes to have too much fun."  Then there was Parvati and Padma, another set of twins.  

    Hailey got annoyed at the girls that were throwing themselves at her brother so she told them straight up that he was gay.  The girls groaned and murmured something about "Always the hot ones".  Which caused the guys to burst out laughing.  

  After they were all introduced, Hailey and Harry was showed to the Principal's office where they met the slightly eccentric Principal, Albus Dumbledore, who had a weird obsession with candy and sweets.  After they got their schedules they left the office and headed for their lockers, which they were lucky was placed next to their friends.  

   Their schedule matched Hermione's and Ron's so they had every class together, much to their relief.  First period was Chemistry with Professor Snape. Harry hated Chemistry, but said nothing about it.

    They walked into the classroom and sat in the back, Ron and Hermione in front of them.  Their teacher strolled into the room, and faced his classroom.

    "Today we will be doing notes writing notes…."  Harry blocked out his teacher.  He didn't want to, but he was boring the hell out of him.  He was messing around with his pen when the doors to the classroom opened and a tall blonde haired boy walked in the class.  

  Harry looked over and his breath caught in his throat.  This boy was gorgeous.  He had platinum blonde hair, pale skin that made him glow, and he was about 6'3.  He had a nice built body that made Harry want to throw him up against a wall and ravish him.  He couldn't tell what color the boy's eyes were and he was about to give up when the blonde looked over at him.  Silver gray eyes met Emeralds and Harry was lost in those beautiful gray eyes.  Not knowing that the other boy was facing the same dilemma.

       Hailey watched the exchange between her brother and the blond haired boy and saw the tension between them.  She smirked as she saw them locked in a gaze.  The other students and the teacher seemed to not have noticed, but Ron and Hermione did.  

  "Mr. Malfoy!  Is there a reason why you are late?"  Professor Snape questioned.

  Harry and the blonde blinked and turned away from each other.  Harry started to doodle on his blank paper, while stealing small glances towards the boy.

  "Sorry Professor, but I got caught up."  He said.  Professor Snape nodded his head and got back to the lesson.  

   Professor Snape nodded his head and started to get back to the lesson.  The blonde haired boy sat down next to a blonde haired blue eyes girl.  Harry watched as the boy took out his notebook.  He watched as he started to copy his notes from the board.  His hands were what caught Harry's attention, the elegant way that they moved.

  "Mr. Potter!  Is there a reason why you are not paying attention?"  Harry heard the Professor call out to him.  Every eye in the room turned to look at him and he cursed himself for not paying attention.

  "No sir."  Harry replied.

  "Then why are you not copying from the board?"  Harry didn't know what to say so he just sat there.  Hailey came to his rescue.

  "Sir, Harry is copying his notes."  She had been copying the notes from the board for Harry cause she knew he wasn't going to do it.  She slipped it on his desk and he looked down and smiled at her graciously.

   "Well thank you for clearing that up Ms. Potter.  Maybe next time you should let your brother talk for himself."  And with that he continued to drone on and on about the concoction.

  Harry looked up and saw the blonde haired boy staring at him.  He gave a small smile and the boy nodded his head and turned around.  Harry groaned and dropped his head t the table, wishing for this period to end.

    Finally it was time for lunch and Harry sat down next to his sister.  He was annoyed that he didn't see the blonde haired boy in none of his other classes.  That pissed him off.  He had learned from Hermione that his name was Draco Malfoy, and he was the son of a wealthy businessman.  The Malfoy family lived in a big mansion and it was known that one day Draco would own half of it.

     As Harry dug into his cheeseburger and fries, his friends sat down at the table and started to talk about things he didn't care about.  Right now all he wanted to know was about the Draco, the blonde haired gray-eyed beauty.  

******************************************************  

    Draco Malfoy watched the raven-haired boy lean over and talk to his sister.  He had been trying to see the boy all day, and now he saw him.  He had to admit that the Green eyes boy was gorgeous beyond belief.  Draco had of course heard of him.  His father was always talking about the young artist that was talented.  He had a few of his paintings in the many rooms of the mansion, and Draco had to agree that the boy was talented.  His father had told him that the Potters were moving over here, and Draco couldn't wait until he was to meet the boy that had painted so beautifully.

    "Draco, what the hell are you staring at?"  Millicent called.  He looked over at her and inclined his head in the direction of Harry.

  "Him.  He's hotter then I thought he would be."  Draco said.  Millicent nodded her head in agreement and then she frowned.

  "Too bad that he's hanging with the Weasley's and those other drips.  The only good one over there is him, his sister and the Granger girl."  Millicent replied.

   "Hey guys!"  Blaise said as he sat down next to his friends.  "Did you see the Potters?  They are both hot!"  Blaise replied. Blaise was bisexual, and he was always bouncing back and forth from the two sexes.

   "Yeah, but back off of Harry.  I stake my claim over him."  Draco said with a raise of his eyebrow.

  "Already? Damn Draco.  Leave some of the good ones for other people."  

  "No thank you Blaise.  In fact, I think it's time that me and him were properly introduced."  Draco replied, standing up and walking over to the group.  Blaise followed him, wanting to get a closer look at the Potter siblings.

   Harry looked up and saw Draco walking over.  His breath caught in his throat and he licked his lips.  "Harry.  Stop drooling, keep your cool, and don't say anything stupid."  Hailey whispered in his ear.  Harry nodded his head and tried to calm down.

  "Hello.  I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is Blaise Zabini.  And you are…" Draco trailed off, not wanting Harry to know that he knew all about him.

   Harry licked his lips and looked met the swirls of silver gray eyes.  "I'm Harry Potter, and this is my sister Hailey."  Harry said.  Hailey smiled up at them and Blaise let his eyes wander down her body.

   "What the hell do you want Malfoy?"  Dean asked, glaring at the blonde.

  "I came over here to welcome the new students.  Why do you care?"  Draco asked annoyed.  

  "Maybe because you are a stuck up bastard that thinks he controls everything."  Dean said.

  Draco glared at him and raised an eyebrow.  "Oh really?  Or are you just jealous?"

   Dean growled and launched himself at the blonde but Harry was up on his feet and held both boys apart.

  "Cut it out.  Both of you!  I don't care what problems you may have with each other, just don't start fights in front of me.  You both are acting like a bunch of children!"  Harry shook his head and turned away, grabbing his book bag and leaving the Cafeteria.

    Draco glared at Dean and turned on his heel to walk away.  Hailey grabbed her stuff and went after her brother.

   "I was so close!"  Draco murmured, anger radiating from his voice.

  "Don't worry about it.  I'm sure that everything will be fine.  I think he likes you."  Blaise replied.

  "Maybe.  But I have to put my award winning skills to the test.  It's time to really bring out the charm."  

******************************************************  

      After lunch was Art. Harry arrived early, because of what happened in the lunchroom.  Harry was happy about this class; Art was his talent, and his hobby.  He loved Art and couldn't wait for the class to start.  He walked in to the classroom, and saw a familiar person working on a picture.

  "Sirius?"  Harry asked.  Sirius turned around and smiled at Harry.

  "Harry!!"  He hugged the teenage boy and kissed his forehead.  "How are you kiddo?"

  "Fine.  I didn't know you worked here!"  Harry said looking over his Godfather.

  "Yeah it was a surprise.  I told your father not to mention it, and I see he didn't." 

  "Yeah he didn't.  So how are Remus and Peter?"  Harry asked.

   "They ok.  Remus and me are fine, he finally asked me to move in with him!  And Peter, he's dating some girl.  I saw her and I swear she's a real bitch!  I don't see how Peter deals with her." 

   "Really?  That's good about you and Remus.  Do I hear wedding bells?"  Harry laughed.  Sirius rolled his eyes at his Godson.

  "What about you?  Any guy caught your eyes yet?"

  "Yes.  His name is Draco Malfoy, and he is gorgeous.  He spoke to me today and introduced himself, and it all would have went fine if Dean and him didn't get into an argument."

  "Draco Malfoy?  The son of Lucius Malfoy?  His father is one ruthless piece of work.  But if you like his son, I'll help you.  I was thinking on doing some group projects in this class anyway."  Sirius said with a mischievous smile on his face.

  "He's in this class?"  Harry asked wide-eyed.  Sirius nodded his head and Harry smiled.

  The bell rung at that moment and students piled into the classroom.  Harry looked over at his Godfather and raised an eyebrow.

  "Where am I going to sit?"  Harry asked.

  "Well let's see, I want you to sit…. there."  He said pointing to a seat next to the window.  Harry sat down and watched as more kids came into the class.  Then Draco walked in.  He was going to walk to a seat at the far side of the room, when he caught sight of Harry.  He detoured and sat in an empty seat next to him.

  "Fancy meeting you here."  Draco said with a smile.  Harry looked up at nodded his head.

   "Today I want you to paint something.  Anything!  No not a person, but anything else.  An object, a place that you visited, anything. You have till the end of class to finish it."  Sirius said.

  Harry started to get his equipment and he thought of what to paint.  He looked out the window and saw the trees in the distance that was in the direct ray of the sunlight.  Harry looked watched how he could manipulate the scene, and got to work.  He started to paint the trees, and then he played upon the sunlight, using colors that would make it seem surreal and breathtaking.  He didn't notice that Draco was watching him; all he paid attention to was his easel.  10 minutes before the bell was going to ring, Harry was finished with his painting.

   He surveyed it and smiled, happy with his work.  "That's beautiful."  Draco replied.  Harry looked over and saw Draco looking at the picture.

   Sirius came over and gasped slightly at the painting.  "Class, I want you to see something that should inspire you."  He picked up the painting and held it in front of the class.  "Mr. Potter, do I have permission to hang this in the classroom?"  Sirius asked.

  Harry nodded his head and his Godfather hung it on the wall near the window.  The bell rung and everyone started to pout their stuff away.  When Harry looked up Draco was waiting for him.

  "What class do you have next?"  He asked.  Harry looked at his schedule and smiled.

  "I have music.  I happen to love Music, not as much as painting, but still."  Harry said as he looked over at Draco who was smirking at him.

  "Interesting.  I have that class too. I usually ditch it, but since you're going, I might as well see if you are as good in Music as you are in Art."  Draco replied.

  "Why do you ditch?" Harry asked.

  "Because I found that the class is painful to my ears.  No one in there can play, and I would rather not torture my eardrums."

  Harry laughed at Draco's statement.  "Well think about it this way, once your eardrums burst, you won't have to hear the dreadful music anymore."  

  Draco snorted and looked over at Harry.  "I heard your sister is going to try out for the Cheerleading Squad today."

  "Yeah.  I cannot deal with her chatter about the Squad.  It's annoying; all she does is talk about the girls on the team.  I'm gay, why the hell would I care about chicks?"  Harry said.  Draco laughed and nodded his head.

  "I totally agree.  So you're gay, so am I."  Draco replied, hoping that his statement didn't sound too stupid.  Harry just smiled up at him and nodded his head.  

   Draco was relieved, now he didn't have to worry about weather or not Harry was gay.  Everything was slowly working for him.  They reached the Music class, and sat together, not listening to Professor Sprout.  

    "So what are you doing after school?"  Harry asked.

   "Basketball Practice.  We'll be in the same gym with your sister and her cheerleaders."  Draco replied.

  "Oh.  Yeah, she's making me come with her.  She said that I could probably give them tips on what to do, I mean really!"  Harry said rolling his eyes.

  "Well at least she isn't asking for you to try out with her. Or worse, wear their uniforms."  

  Harry's mouth dropped open and a look of horror crossed his face.  Draco laughed at the sight and Harry slapped his arm.

  "Prick!  If she asked me that I swear I'm running like a bat out of hell."  Harry replied.  He looked over and saw a blonde haired boy looking at him.  He raised an eyebrow and turned his head.

   "Draco, who's that guy?"  Harry asked.  Draco looked over to where Harry was looking at and frowned.

  "Oh that guy.  His name is Colin Creevey, he's a photographer and he's kind of creepy."  He replied.  Harry nodded his head and turned back to Draco.

  "So I guess I'll see you at the gym right?"  Harry asked.

  Draco nodded. "Yeah and maybe after that me and you could go and hang out somewhere."

  "I'd like that."  Harry said.  The bell rung and they both parted their ways. 

******************************************************  

      A/N:  Hi!  Did you guys like this?  I hope you did cause I do.  I need you to REVIEW!! I want FEEDBACK!  And at the moment I am working on the next chapter, that will be long…. Very long.  Lmao!  Hopefully you guys like it.  Tell me what you think, Peace!


	2. Chapter 2 Letters From The Past

Ever Burning Desires 

Pairings:  Draco/Harry  Duh!  (Do I write anything else?) Ron/Hermione (Other Pairings will be developed later)

Summary:  No magic ever existed.  Harry is a transfer student to Hogwarts High School.  With him comes trouble from the past, and a love that develops and tries to see if Love really conquers all.  Friends that will stick by you, and enemies that want their way and will do everything in their power to get it.  Join the ride into the world of twisted lies, facades, friendships and love.  Hey!  It's life anyway!  

******************************************************  

Chapter 2 

Letters From The Past  

    "Ok, Hailey, We need you to do a triple back tuck!"  Hermione said to her new friend.  Hailey nodded her head, put down her pompoms and did a series of triple back tucks.  Harry smiled at his sister from the bleachers, and turned his attention back to where it had been a few seconds before.  The basketball team was on the other side of the gigantic Gym.  Harry watched as Draco stole the ball and went up for a three point shot. _Swish!_  Nothing but net.  Harry thought as he watched Draco guard Ron.  

    "Who the hell do you think you are Parkinson?!"  Harry heard Lavender say to the blonde that had sat next to Draco in Chemistry earlier that day, the blonde must have just walked in. And from the looks of the girls surrounded her, it looked like they had been arguing for a few minutes.

   "Fuck you Lavender!  I think that Hermione needs to step down from the Captain position.  We all know that she's not that good.  She's not even pretty."  Said the blonde.

  "Pansy stop!"  Padma called.

   "No!  It's not my fault that she wants to be on the top of the pyramid.  We all know that I should be top, not her!"  Pansy shrieked.  

   "I'm the Captain!  I say what happens with this team, not you!"  Hermione said balling her hands into fists.

    "Look, why don't you just leave it.  Pansy, just cut it out and forget it.  Hermione is the Captain, and you are to listen to what she instructs."  Hailey said trying to stop the fight that was most likely to take place. By now, the Basketball Team turned to see what the problem was.

  "Mind your business New Girl!  You have no say what goes on in this Squad.  If I was the Captain, you would not even been able to try out." 

   That comment pissed Harry off.  He got up and walked down the bleachers.  He stood next to his sister and rose an eyebrow at Pansy.

  "First off, I don't see who you think you are, but for someone to come in here late shouldn't be mouthing off and pitching a fit because you aren't at the top of the pyramid.  You are not the Captain, and you have no right to talk to these girls the way you have been doing.  So if you are finished having your bitch attack, please get back to doing whatever it is you Cheerleaders do because to be honest Pansy, your voice makes my ears bleed."

   Pansy's mouth dropped open at Harry's words and Harry smirked and walked back to where he was sitting.  Hailey flashed him a smile and the Cheerleaders continued practice.   

   Harry rolled his eyes at Pansy when she turned to glare at him, and then he looked back at the other side of the court.  The Basketball team was on a break and Draco was walking over to him.  

   "Hey.  Nice going with Pansy, I swear she needed to be put in her place."  Draco replied, sitting down next to him.  Harry nodded his head and watched as a bead of sweat trailed down Draco's neck and disappeared into the white T – shirt that he was wearing.  

    "Yeah.  I wish this hurries up and finishes, I would really like to get out of here."  Harry replied as he looked over to see the Cheerleaders doing the pyramid.  Lavender and Hailey held up Hermione, while Padma, Parvati and Pansy was at the bottom.  

   "Their practice is over 10 minutes before our practice is.  Which should be in another hour."  Draco replied.

    A whistle blew from the other side of the court and Draco stood up.  "Break's over.  We're still on for tonight right?"  

  "Yeah."  Harry replied.  Draco smiled and left.

******************************************************  

     _A white and pale blue house stood in front of him.  He smiled as he saw that it was still dark, no one was home yet.  He walked up to the front door, and slid the note inside the slot.  He backed up and smiled.  Soon, everything would be going according to plan.  He walked away from the house with a smile on his face._

******************************************************  

     "Ok so where you guys want to go?"  Hermione asked Hailey and Harry.

  "Well I'm going to hang with Draco for a while.  What about you?"  Harry asked his sister.

  "I don't know.  Where are you and Draco going?"

   "Don't know.  Probably just somewhere to talk or something."  Harry mumbled.

  "Hailey how about we go shopping.  I saw this cute little skirt on sale, and I have the perfect shoes that would go with it."

  "Really?  Well…"  Harry blocked the rest of the conversation out.  He knew that his sister was going to go and buy outrageous outfits, and he would forbid her to wear them and she would get angry and try to sneak out with it on and he would catch her.  Yup!  Being a big brother had its perks.  

  "Hey guys!"  Draco said coming over.  Hermione nodded her head in acknowledgement and Hailey waved a little and went back to her discussion on shoes.

    "What's their problem?"  Draco asked.

    "The usual.  Girlish Shopping Sprees.  Not that I mind, I love to shop, but sometimes they get out of hand."  Harry said with a smirk as Draco led him over to his car.  It was a black Jaguar with red flames on the sides.  The car had style, and Harry liked the way it looked. He got in the passenger side and they drove off.

   "Where we going?"  Harry asked as he messed with the radio to a rock station and listened to Switchfoot. 

    "I thought you might be hungry so we going to The Three Broomsticks.  It's a popular hang out spot."  Draco replied, turning right and then making a left.

   "Ok.  I can't believe that our Chemistry teacher gave us all that homework.  I mean really, 5 pages on some stupid poison.  He's deranged."  Harry said.

    Draco laughed and made another right.  "It's easy.  Or maybe that's because I'm good at Chemistry."  Draco gloated.  Harry rolled his eyes.

  "Well good for you.  How about you write my paper, and I'll pay you?" 

  "Nope.  He'll know if it was yours or not.  And to tell you the truth, I would love to see how many hours it will take you to finish it."

  "Well you are a mean person."

  "I never said I wasn't."  Draco smirked as he pulled up in front of The Three Broomsticks.

     They walked in and ordered what they wanted.  They talked about teachers and classes until they got their stuff and sat down in a less crowded corner.

  "So, why did you move over here?"  Draco asked popping a French fry in his mouth.  Harry, who was about to take a sip of his soda, stopped in mid air and looked over at Draco.  He grabbed his cup and looked took a sip.

  "Just had to.  It wasn't… safe…to stay there."  Harry said shuffling uncomfortably. In his seat, avoiding eye contact with Draco.

   "Oh.  Any particular reason?"  

  "Draco, I really don't want to talk about it.  Ok?"  Harry asked, looking up at Draco.

   Draco saw the pleading in those beautiful green eyes, and nodded his head.  "Sure.  Sorry."

   "So what about you.  You lived here all your life?"  Harry asked, hoping to change the subject.

  "Yeah.  I never get bored, there's always something to do around here.  And the people, they are good company."  

  "Oh.  What are your parents like?"

    Draco looked out the window for a few seconds, and then turned his attention back to Harry.  "Well my Father is a very intimidating man.  He takes no bullshit and he wants everything to be perfect.  My Mother, she doesn't have a care in the world.  I'm pretty sure that she doesn't love my Father very much, and I'm sure he doesn't love her.  It was said that there marriage was fixed, and I know that they can barely tolerate each other.  They loved each other at one point, but something happened.  I'm not sure what.  I'm sure that they both cheat on each other."  

  Harry looked over at Draco and nodded his head slowly.  "That must really suck.  Sorry.  You're an only child?"   

  "Yeah.  My Mother refused to have another child. She told my Father that if he wanted another child, he would have to find a way to have it.  So I don't see any siblings in my future."  Draco said with a laugh.

  "Well I would never wish to be alone.  I love Hailey, and I would do anything for her. I would die if it would protect her, and she would do the same for me.  But other then that we get along pretty well, and we never had an argument.  It's just not like us to see differently."  Harry said with a smile as he thought of his sister.

   "Yeah, she's nice.  Form what I see.  I better get back, I wouldn't want my Mother to worry about me."  Draco replied.  Harry agreed and was about to put his money on the table but Draco shook his head.

  "You don't have to pay. Rosemerta, put it on my tab!"  Draco called.  Rosemerta smiled and nodded her head.  

  Draco drove Harry home, talking about trivial things and blasting song on the radio as they drove.  Finally they pulled up to Harry's house and Harry turned to Draco.

  "Thanks for the ride, see you tomorrow."  Harry replied.

    "Yeah ok.  Do you need a ride for to school?"  Draco asked.  Harry shook his head.

  "Hermione will probably drive us.  She does live right next door.  But I'll see you first period."  Harry said.  

  "Ok."  Draco replied.  Harry got out the car and went to the front of the house.  When he was inside, Draco drove away, a smile on his face.

   Harry cut the lights on and noticed that the house was empty.  He walked over to the table next to the door and saw a white envelope.  He picked it up and saw that it was addressed to him.  He took the letter with him up to his room and opened it.

_ Harry, _

_  Hey babe.  You do know that you can't get away from me.  Yes, I'm out of that fucking institution.  Did you really think that they could keep me locked in there for long?  They won't know that I'm out for a few more weeks, and by then, they won't be able to find me.  But if you and your family decide to move again, I'll be right along with you.  You can't move away from me for long Harry.  You should know that by now.  _

_  But mostly, I wrote this to tell you that I am sorry for what happened to Cedric.  You shouldn't have been with him, but I shouldn't have killed him.  But hey!  We all die sometime, his number was up long before then.  I knew he would try and take you away from me, and look what happened to that bastard.  He's buried 6 feet under.  Did you really think that I was going to let you go that easily?  You belonged to me!  I loved you and you told me you loved me, what the hell happened?  _

_   But, I won't keep on with that train of thought.  You will tell me soon enough, and I do mean soon.  I'll see you later my sweet Harry._

_ Love Always,_

_Tom  _

   Harry let the letter fall to the floor and he sat heavily down onto his bed.  _No!  He's locked up in the Mental Institution.  He shouldn't be out.  He can't be out!  And how did he know where we were moving?  Dad kept it all under wraps.  This has to be some joke._  Harry thought.  He looked out the window and jumped to his feet.  He went to the phone and dialed in the operator.

    "Can I get the number to Azkaban Mental Institution?"  Harry asked when the Operator picked up.

  "One moment please."  She said.  In a few minutes he heard the phone ring and he was connected to the Institution.

    "Azkaban Mental Institution, How can I help you?"  A male voice said.

  "Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I would like for you to check if you have a Tom Riddle in your custody."  Harry replied.

  "Hold one moment."  Harry heard tapping of computer keys.  "Yes we have a Tom Riddle.  Room 666." 

  "Yes, I'm sure you do.  I meant could you check if he is still in his room."  Harry said.

  "I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that."

  "Get one of your fucking staff to do it, just fucking check!"  Harry said, raising his voice.

  "Ok Sir, I'm sure it couldn't hurt to check.  Finch - Fletchley  Check room 666."  

  Harry sat there, waiting minutes ticked by and he heard a yell.  "He's escaped!  Tony was in there, in Tom Riddle's clothes, Dead!  Tom Riddle escaped!!"  He heard.  Harry dropped the phone back into its cradle and slumped to the floor.  Tom Riddle escaped, and he was here in Hogsmeade.  

******************************************************   

    "Draco!"  Draco heard his father call.  Draco groaned, he was so close to getting to his room.  He walked down the 5 stairs he had just walked up, and made his way to his Father's study.  He knocked on the door, opened it, stepped in, and closed it.

   "Draco, how was school today?" Lucius Malfoy asked, as he closed a book he had been reading.

    "It was fine Father."  Draco said, letting his mask of "Spoiled Rich Brat" come over his face. 

  "And did you meet Harry Potter?" 

  "Yes Father.  Me and him getting along fine." 

   "Good.  I am inviting him and his family to a party next month, and it would look good if you was a friend of the Potters." 

  "Yes Father."

   "I am also aware that there is a game in a few weeks.  I expect you to be the best of the team Draco.  It would not be good if you let someone best you.  I want you to get at least 20 points." 

  "Yes Father. I will be the best.  They can't beat me if I had one hand tied behind my back."  Draco said, using the cocky voice that he knew his Father liked.  

  "Good!  That's my boy! You would make me even happier if you would start dating Ms. Parkinson.  I don't see why you don't like her." 

  "Father, I do not wish to date Pansy, nor do I wish to marry her." 

  "Why Draco?  Because you prefer men?  I told you that you can date her, marry her, and have an heir to the Malfoy name.  Then you can date as many men you wish." 

  "I do not want to live my life like that!  I want to have my own life, not the one you made for me before I was even born!  I will not marry Pansy!" 

  Lucius's eyes flashed dangerously as he looked at his son.  "You dare to raise your voice at me?  Do you?  You are lucky you have school tomorrow or I would beat all the disobedience out of your body!  Get out of my sight before I change my mind."  Lucius growled.  Draco left the room and hurried to his bedroom.  Once he was inside he lay on his bed and looked over to the far wall to see a picture that was painted by Harry.  

  It was a bleak painting.  The painter must have been in a depressed mood, because the colors used were dark.  Blacks, dark grays, dark blues, even a dash of red.  He had saw it in an auction and bought it, using his last name to make sure no one dared to bid on it.  Draco closed his eyes and tried to forget his ongoing problems. 

******************************************************  

    "Harry!"  Hailey called as she ran up the stairs to the second floor of the house.  She knocked on her brother's door to see him sitting on the floor, tears running down his face.

  Hailey ran into the room and dropped down next to Harry, holding her brother close.

   "Harry, what happened?  Please tell me what's wrong.  Did Draco do something to you?  Cause if he did I'll kill him!"  

   "No.  Hailey, something terrible has happened.  I don't know what to do."  Harry said as he looked up at his sister.

  "What happened?"  Hailey asked.  Harry pointed to a piece of paper on the floor.  She picked it up and read through it.  When she put it down she was pale, and her hands were shaking.

  "It could be anything.  Someone could be playing a joke on you."  Hailey said, sounding more like she was trying to reassure herself then him.

   Harry shook his head.  "No.  I called the institution.  Tom escaped.  They went to check while I was on the phone, and they found a guard in Tom's clothes, dead.  He was dead, and Tom escaped.  I don't know what to do anymore Hailey, he's here, and he's coming for me.  What if he hurts you?  Or Mom, Dad, I couldn't stand that, I just wanted some piece.  Is that too much to ask?"  Harry asked, new tears flowing down his eyes.  Hailey held him clothes, rocking him back and forth trying to soothe him.

   "Harry we'll find a way out of this.  We'll make sure he doesn't get you."  

  "Hailey you can't tell Mom and Dad."  Harry said suddenly.

   "What?"  Hailey asked as she stopped moving.  "Harry we have to tell them.  They have to know."

  "No.  We'll wait.  If something else happens, we'll tell, but other then that we can't tell anyone."

   "But…."  

  "Please.  Hailey Please, I don't want them to worry yet.  If something bad happens, we'll tell, but not before.  Please Hailey, for me."  Harry pleaded, looking up at his sister.  Hailey looked into her brother's pleading green eyes and nodded her head.

  "Ok. I promise that I won't tell.  But if something else happens Harry…" 

  "We'll tell.  I know."  He hugged his sister and she smiled.

  "You want me to sleep in here with you tonight?"

  "No it's ok.  I'm not tired yet, you can go ahead and do what you want to do.  When Mom and Dad get home, tell them that I'm cramming on homework and don't want to be bothered.  Ok?"

  "Yeah.  See you tomorrow."  She kissed her brother on the cheek and left the room, closing it behind her.

   Harry got up and walked over to his closet.  He dug out the black shoebox that he had stuffed there yesterday when he had unpacked his stuff.  He sat on his bed and opened the box.  In the box were letters that Tom had wrote to him, letters that Cedric wrote him, and some pictures.  He still kept all of these, because he didn't understand how things had gotten so bad. He picked up one and read it.

  __

_ Harry, _

_  Hey Love. I'm in my Grandmother's house right now.  But you knew that.  They are so boring, and I miss you.  Tell everyone I said hello, and say Happy Birthday to Hailey for me.  I'm sorry this letter is so short, but I miss you baby, and I'll see you in 2 weeks._

_ Love Forever and Always_

_ Tom _

  Harry put that one down and read the letter that Tom had wrote to him, the night after he had screwed up. 

 _  Harry, _

_   I'm sorry.  I really didn't mean to do it.  I was angry, and you kept yelling and I lost it.  I'm truly sorry about it, I never meant to hurt you, and I'm sorry that I hit you.  I know that I promised that I wouldn't hit you anymore but I lost it.  I hope you didn't mean what you said about us being over.  You know I love you Leo.  Meet me tomorrow at 5 in the Gym. Please._

_ Love you always,_

_Tom _

  Harry put that letter away and picked up a letter from Cedric.

   _ Hey, _

_    I am so bored in this class.  I swear these lessons are annoying.  Lisa and Ernie wants to hang out with us today, I hope you don't mind that I said we were going.  Also, I hope you had fun last night, I always new you would be a wildcat on the dance floor.  Just the thought makes me wish I was in some storage closet with you kissing your brains out then in this boring ass class.  _

  Is Tom still bothering you?  I hope he isn't.  He stopped me outside of the shower room today and told me to stop seeing you.  Can you believe that he threatened me?  I don't see why he can't get it through his thick skull that you and him are over.  It's been 5 months since me and you have been going out, why the hell won't he just back off?   

_   But forget that, just remember that after we ditch Ernie and Lisa, we have to go get some skis for the ski trip next weekend.  And after that, be prepared to be ravished.  I plan on doing a full body search, and maybe at the ski trip we can take that next step.  What do you think?  Tell me later, _

_ Love you,_

_Cedric _

    Harry had tears in his eyes by now and he put the letters back in the box with the rest of the other letters.  He picked up a picture of him and Cedric in front of the Ski Resort, holding each other up and smiling at each other.

     He put the picture down and thought about that weekend. It was the last night of their stay at the resort.  He and Cedric had decided to finally make love to each other, but their plans were ruined when Cedric never showed up.  At first Harry had thought something held Cedric up, so he went outside where he knew Cedric had been.  That's when he saw the blood, he had freaked out and started to call to Cedric when some one grabbed him from behind and put something over his mouth and nose.  Whatever had been on the towel had caused Harry to black out and when he woke up he was tied to chair in a run down building a few miles from the Resort.  

   Cedric had been on the floor, blood pooling from his head, but he was still alive.  He had woke up and saw Harry tied and gagged.  He got up slowly and tried to untie Harry but Tom came from behind him and pushed him away.  Harry had looked up at Tom and saw that his eyes had a weird glint in them.  And before Harry could stop him he pulled out a gun and shot Cedric in the knee.  Cedric had screamed so very loud that it hurt Harry's ears and made him cry seeing his boyfriend being tortured by his ex.  And then he shot him again, this time in the shoulder.  

     Tom had removed the gag from out of Harry's mouth and asked him if he still loved him.  Harry had shook his head and said that he loved Cedric.  Tom slapped him across the face and pointed the gun at Cedric's heart.

  _"I'll shoot him in the heart so he can never love again." _

   Harry remembered that sentence word for word.  Harry had screamed, _"No! Stop!  Tom Please!!" _  But Tom just laughed and pulled the trigger.  Harry had yelled when he saw Cedric's body slump to the floor, brains and blood splattered everywhere.  

     Tom Had laughed and looked at Harry, still holding the gun.  _"Now he's dead, and I don't have to worry about him being with you anymore."_  He untied Harry and dragged him to the back of the building where there was a small room.  He had pushed Harry on the bed and got on top of him, trying to kiss him and he kept saying how he was finally going to make love to him.  Harry had yelled and pushed.  Tom wouldn't move.  Harry had looked over and saw a lamp on a table next to the bed.  He reached out, grabbed the lamp and hit Tom hard on the back of the head with it.  Tom had slumped on him and Harry had pushed him off and ran out the building.  He ran all the way to the ski resort until he collapsed out in front the door.

     Harry let the tears continue to run as he thought of what Tom had done.  He had trusted Tom and then he had abused him.  Then killed his boyfriend and tried to rape him.  It all hurt, hurt so much and Harry didn't want to deal with it.  But he had tried to be strong, he wouldn't be scared unless something happened.  He had to try and have some peace, but even now he doubted that that would happen.  

******************************************************  

       A week passed, nothing happened.  Harry was relieved at that.  He had almost forgot about the letter.  Almost.  Everything was going great until Hailey and Harry had walked into their house with bags from their latest Shopping Frenzy.  They were talking loudly to each other and went into the living room to greet their parents,  James and Lily were sitting in the living room, looking at  the newspaper.

   "What's wrong?"  Hailey asked, throwing her bags to the floor.  

  Lily looked up and handed them the newspaper.  On the Third page it said, 

                     ** Deranged Killer Escaped  **

**  _Tom Riddle,16, has escaped from Azkaban Mental Institution.  He has been in the facility for 7 months for the murder of Cedric Diggory.  It was known that Tom had went into a jealous rage when his boyfriend, Harry Potter left him for Cedric.  Tom had took Cedric and Harry from the Ski resort where they were staying for the weekend and made Harry watch as he continually shot Cedric.  It's not clear what happened after that, but 2 days after they had been missing, Harry's body was in front of the Resort.  Tom had been facing mental problems and they locked him in the Institution.  In his escape, Tom had killed a guard and fled the institution.  No one knows where he is but Police believe that he has left the state.  _** 

     "I just thought you might want to know."  Lily responded.  Hailey hit Harry in the side and looked over at their parents.  Harry sighed and nodded his head.

  "Mom, Dad, Tom didn't leave the state." 

  "WHAT!"  James yelled.  He stood up and went over to his son.  "Explain how you would know that."

  "Last week, he sent a letter to me.  It was waiting for me when I came home, on the floor.  I guess he slipped it through the mail slot." 

  Lily sobbed and grabbed onto her son, holding him close.  James started pacing back and forth and Hailey just stood there, wondering what was going to happen.

   "Why didn't you tell us Harry?"  James asked.

  "Dad, I was scared.  I didn't want you guys t know.  I had thought it was a joke, so I called the institution, told them to check Tom's room, and that's when they found out he escaped." 

  "They only found out because you called?  What imbeciles do they have working there?"  James said.  Harry could tell that his father was angry.  

  "I'm sorry I didn't tell you.  I told Hailey…"

  "You knew!! You knew and you didn't tell us?  We had to find out like this?!"  James yelled, turning to his Daughter.

  "I told her not to tell.  I told her to wait until something happened, I'm sorry.  I'm sorry that I seem to always cause problems for our family.  Maybe I should have let Tom kill me!"  Harry cried.  He moved out his Mother's arms and ran upstairs.

    "DAD!!  LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!"  Hailey screamed at her Father.  She ran out the room to go to her brother.  Lily stared at her husband and took a deep breath.

   "James, we need to go up there and talk to Harry.  He needs us right now and it will not help if he thinks he's a bother to the family. I'm going to go upstairs, you call Remus and Sirius over here.  And if Peter can come, maybe him too, cause I have a feeling that after tonight, I'm going to need a few drinks."  Lily said leaving the room.  James would have laughed at the thought of his wife drinking, bit being that it was a serious matter, he just smirked and went to the phone. 

******************************************************  

    Hailey was curled up next to her brother, making him go to sleep.  Their Godfather's had come over and that cheered Harry up, plus their Father apologized for losing his cool.  Hailey knew they were all going downstairs to get drunk, and she stayed in Harry's room to keep him company.  They had talked about everything, Harry had even told her about his relationship with Draco and how he wished that they could be more then friends.  Hailey had laughed at that knowing that Draco wished the same thing too.  Then he had fell asleep and Hailey sat next to him, running her hands through his hair, hoping that everything would get better for her brother.

   "Don't worry Harry.  I won't let anything happen to you."  Hailey whispered, as she kissed her brother's forehead and fell asleep.

******************************************************  

   A/N:  Ok like promised I got this Chapter out pretty fast.  Hope you all liked it, and is that how you spell Justin's last name?  If anyone knows how to spell it, please include it into your review.  The next chapter will be up no later then Tuesday.  And most likely it will be up tomorrow.  Who knows, just keep checking.  My other Harry/Draco stories will be updated, like with this, I'm updating Crimson Times also.  Then I'll update the other ones, so everything should have a new chapter by Tuesday.  I promise.  Please review, and there will be some Harry/Draco action, soon.  We all know how nice those make out scenes with them are.  See ya in the next chapter, Peace!


	3. Chapter 3 Families Friends, Dead Bodies?

Ever Burning Desires 

Pairings:  Draco/Harry  Duh!  (Do I write anything else?) Ron/Hermione (Other Pairings will be developed later)

Summary:  No magic ever existed.  Harry is a transfer student to Hogwarts High School.  With him comes trouble from the past, and a love that develops and tries to see if Love really conquers all.  Friends that will stick by you, and enemies that want their way and will do everything in their power to get it.  Join the ride into the world of twisted lies, facades, friendships and love.  Hey!  It's life anyway! 

Chapter 3

Families, Friends, and … Dead Bodies? 

    "HOGWARTS TIGERS ARE THE BEST!!!"  Yelled Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan as they ran down the halls that day at school.  They were throwing confetti and screaming at the top of their lungs.

  "Nothing like Team Spirit, eh?"  Ron Weasley said with a grin.  Harry laughed as he helped Hermione with her books as she tried to close her locker, and fix her skirt at the same time.  Hailey was brushing out her hair and then winking at her mirror image."

  "Hailey, stop primping.  I really don't want to be late for Snape's class.  You know he has this mission against me or something."  Harry replied as he handed Hermione back her books.

  "Sorry, but Blaise is going to be looking mighty fine and I want him to notice me."  Hailey replied.

  "Hailey, he notices you. He drools every time he gets next to you.  Of course he be checking out Harry too, but I think he likes you."  Hermione replied as she smiled at her new best friend.  Hailey grinned and closed her locker.

  "Well if you say so 'Mione.  Come on, let's get to class."  Hailey said as she linked her arm with her brother's and started to walk towards the Chemistry Lab.  Hermione and Ron were having their own little conversation and Harry wanted to roll his eyes when he saw Ron blush as Hermione kissed his cheek.

   They walked into the classroom and sat down, making sure that they sat in the back of the class.  The other students piled into the classroom and Harry heard Draco's voice, as he got closer to the open Chemistry Lab Door.

       "…of course I'm the best on the team.  They need me, and they know it.  I'll have 26 points alone!" 

   Harry rolled his eyes.  He knew Draco had to act like a stuck up git, but it was sometimes a little funny to hear him speak.  Draco, Pansy, and Goyle walked into the class, Draco looked around and smiled when he noticed that the only seat left was the one next to Harry. He sat down and watched as Pansy and Goyle sat in the only other available seats.  Pansy was next to Neville Longbottom, and Goyle had to sit next to Seamus.  Draco could practically see the explosions that would happen.

   "How long do you think it will take till Longbottom makes his concoction explode?"  Draco asked Harry with a grin on his face.

   For the past 2 weeks, they had been betting on Neville and his famous explosions.  Harry had only been attending school for a month, but he knew his friend was hopeless when it came to brewing some of Snape's concoctions.

   "I say about 15 minutes into the brewing."  Harry said back.

   "Nah!  I say 10."  Draco said.

  "You guys betting on Neville?"  Ron asked, turning around in his seat.

  "Yeah.  You in? 10 bucks a bet."  Draco said.

  "Ok.  I bet he'll last about 13 minutes."  Ron said. Hailey and Hermione turned from their seats and looked at the guys.

  "You are all pathetic.  Me and Hailey bet that Neville will last 2 minutes before the bell rings."  Hermione said with a smile.

  "Ok.  You guys betting on that then we'll see.  Since it's 10 bucks each we looking at 50 bucks.  Ok, we'll see."  Draco said with a smirk. The first bell rang and Snape entered the classroom, and they started brewing.

    By the end of the class, there were no explosions from Neville.  They had all been watching their watches to see who would win and nothing happened.  About 2 minutes before the bell rang, Snape was telling everyone to drop in the last ingredient. 

  "Wrong one Longbottom!"  Pansy screeched, but it was too late. Neville had already dropped it in, and then it exploded.  Pansy had ducked, and Neville had fell to the floor.  Harry, Draco, and Ron had their jaws dropped looking over at the two girls who smiled with glee.

  "Our Money Gentlemen."  Hailey said, holding out her hand. They grumbled about "stupid physic girls" and gave up the money to the girls who split it evenly and laughed as the bell rung and they started to pack up their things.

  "YOU RUINED MY HAIR!!! AND MY CLOTHES!!!  YOU ARE LUCKY THAT I HAVE CHANGE OF CLOTHES IN MY LOCKER!!!"  Pansy screeched.  She stormed out the classroom and Snape descended on the shaking Neville.

  "I'm sorry!  I didn't know!"

   "You don't know a lot of things Mr. Longbottom.  You will have Detention for blowing up my lab supplies."

  "But the Game is today."  Neville said, looking dejected.

   "Do I care?"  Snape replied, and walked away.

   Harry and his friends left the room, splitting up with Draco so they could go to their next class.

   "Come on Hailey, we need to get ready for the game."  Hermione replied grabbing a hold of Hailey's arm and dragging her off to the girls changing rooms.

    "Bye you guys!"  Harry called.  He turned back to the others and smiled as he watched Draco stroll over toward them. 

  "Hey guys, here to watch me get the most points?"  Draco drawled in a cocky way.

   "In your dreams Malfoy!  I'm going to be out there playing too you know.  And so is Dean and Seamus, you're not the only one out there on the court."  Ron scoffed, looking Draco up and down.

   "But we all know I play better then any of you."  Draco said raising an eyebrow as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

   "What!  Why you no good sneaky bastard!"  Dean spat, walking dangerously close to Draco.  Harry sighed and shook his head.

   "Why can't you guys get along?  I would really like it if you did."  Harry replied.  He looked pleadingly at Draco and the gray – eyed boy nodded his head and turned to look at Dean.

   "I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you.  We have a half hour till the game starts, why don't you and your friends go practice?"  Draco asked. 

   "I should kick your –"  Dean was cut off by Ron grabbing his shoulder and pulling him towards the Boys' changing rooms.

  "Lets go and warm up.  Come on guys."  Ron said, pulling Dean with him.  Seamus flashed a smile at Harry and skipped off to join his friends.  Harry heard Draco mutter something that sounded a lot like "Hyper –Irish– Bastard". 

   "Well aren't you going to warm up?"  Harry asked.

   "Soon.  I just wanted to chill out before I went in there with them.  Is someone saving a seat for you?  It's kind of packed in there."

   "Yeah, Neville.  Apparently the Principal needed to talk to Snape and Neville was excused from Detention."  Harry replied.

   "Oh well that's nice."  Draco replied.  He smiled at Harry and before he even registered what he was doing, he moved a fringe of black hair out of Harry's eyes.

     Harry looked up at him and opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out.  Draco could feel his pulse quicken as he leaned a little closer to Harry. 

   "What are you doing?"  Harry whispered.  Draco smiled at him, and bent his head down.

   "I'm getting my good luck kiss.  I can't play well unless I have one."  Draco murmured.  Harry nodded his head and licked his lips nervously.

  "I'm glad I could help."  He replied.  Draco flashed him a smile and leaned forward.  Their lips touched softly.  It felt like a small pressure, and Draco pressed himself to the shorter boy so he could kiss him properly.  Harry pulled the blonde boy to him and lost him self in the kiss as Draco started to move his lips.  Harry responded and soon they were giving each other slow and sensual kisses.  Harry moaned softly and Draco started to deepen the kiss when he heard the sound of a door opening.

   "Draco come on!  You're-"  Seamus trailed off as he watched the two boys separate, Harry turning an interesting shade of pink.

   "I was on my way Seamus."  Draco said, and Seamus could tell that the blonde did not welcome his intrusion on what looked like a private moment.

   "The game starts in 20 minutes.  We need you in here."

  "Alright.  I'm coming."  Seamus nodded and left, wanting to tell everyone in the locker rooms what he just saw.

   "I better get to my seat.  Good luck out there."  Harry replied, smiling slightly.

   Draco smiled and reached out a hand, touching Harry's soft cheek.  Harry leaned into the touch slightly, and then caught himself.  He looked up at the blonde and nodded his head, stepping back a little, causing Draco's hand to drop back to his side.

    "See you after the game."  Harry said, turning around and leaving.  Draco watched him go, and then made his way to the locker rooms.

       Harry smiled as the second half begun.  He watched as Hailey and the rest of the Cheerleaders did sideline cheers, trying to get the crowd to cheer along.  And they were most successful.  Harry even found himself humming the words to the cheers in his head.  God he hoped Hailey never found out because she would torture him to no end.  Someone sat down next to him, and he turned slightly to look at a blonde headed boy with blue eyes.

   "Hi.  I'm Colin Creevey."  The boy said.  Harry shook the boy's outstretched hand and smiled slightly.

   "I'm Harry Potter."

  "I know.  I love your work.  In fact, I work for the school newspaper and I would like to get an interview of you.  Maybe even some pictures." 

  Harry felt a little uneasy and quickly turned his attention to the game.  Ron was about to go up for a shot and as soon as he released the ball, a guy from the opposing side stole it right out the air and started to run back to the other side of the court.  Seamus ran up beside him and stole the ball, throwing it to Dean who passed it to Draco.  Draco took the three point shot._ Swish!_  Nothing but net.  Harry smiled at Draco when Draco looked up to where he was sitting.  Then Draco took off with the rest of the team.

   Colin watched the exchange between the two and glared at the blonde that was now passing the ball to Ian Richards; who was a sub for Blaise who had sat out in the first half.  He turned his attention back to Harry and cocked his head to the side, studying the green-eyed beauty that was sitting next to him.  Harry was simply gorgeous.  He was out of this world.  His green eyes that you could stare into forever and never get bored.  Those ruby filled lips that made you just want to jump on the boy and kiss those luscious lips.  The hair that gave him the "Just – Woke – Up" look, making him even more desirable.  He was just one hot wet dream.  Simple as that. 

   "So could you tell me about how you get your inspiration to paint those beautiful pictures?"  Colin asked.

   "Well sometimes I manipulate nature scenes.  I love to draw nature scenes and buildings at twilight, things where I can play up a certain aspect of the painting."  Harry answered, looking over at Colin.  Colin had to hold his breath when the sparkling green eyes locked on his face. 

  "JUDD HUGHES GOES FOR A SLAM DUNK…HE MISSES!!!  OHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  HIS RIGHT KNEE CONNECTED TO THE LEFT RIB OF DRACO MALFOY, MALFOY GOES DOWN HARD ON HIS RIGHT SIDE!!!"  Lee Jordan announced.  Harry was on his feet in a second looking down at the floor, watching as Ron helped Draco up off the floor.  Draco grimaced a little as he was helped off the court, and onto the bench.  

  "Do you think he's ok?"  Neville asked Harry.

   "I hope so."  Harry replied.  He looked over and saw Hailey walking over to the blonde, Harry watched as they talked for a few seconds and then his sister looked up and nodded her head, sending him a smile.  Harry breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down.

  "He's ok.  That's good to know."  Harry replied. 

    Colin glared once again at the blonde sitting down on the bench having an official look him over.  It seemed the blonde would be a problem that wouldn't go away, it was obvious to anyone who had eyes that there was something going on between Harry and Draco.  Colin took a deep breath and turned to look at Harry.

  "Harry, I was wondering if maybe I can have an interview with you in a more quiet place.  With less distraction."  Colin said when the Basketball game resumed.

    Harry turned to look at Colin and as he thought the idea over.  Finally he nodded his head.  "Um…Sure, why not.  How about you call me and set up a time."  Harry replied as he looked over at Draco to see him looking up at a place in the stands.  Harry followed the look and saw a man with his hair in a ponytail, a cane in his right hand, sitting next to a women that was very attractive.  It didn't take long for Harry to realize that those were Draco's parents.  Harry realized how much alike they looked and while he was brooding, he missed Draco get up and get back into the game.  He would not have noticed if it wasn't for Lee Jordan.

  "DRACO MALFOY HAS RETURNED TO THE GAME!!  WEASLEY GOES FOR THE THREE POINTER AND MISSES, KRUM DODGES FINNEGAN AND STEALS THE BALL FROM RICHARDS AND ATTEMPTS TO TAKE IT TO THE HOOP.  DENIED!!!!!!!!!!!  KRUM IS DENIED THE SLAM DUNK BY MALFOY!  MALFOY RUNS DOWN THE COURT AND PASSES THE BALL TO WEASLEY; HUGHES AND JACKSON ARE GUARDING WEASLEY, CAUSING HIM TO PASS THE BALL TO FINNEGAN; WHO DOES NOT EXPECT THE BALL AND MISSES THE PASS.  KRUM STEALS THE BALL AND GOES BACK UP THE COURT, HE SHOOTS A THREE POINTER AND…OHHHHH!!!!!!!  MALFOY INTERCEPTS THE BALL!!!!  THOMAS RUNS ALONG SIDE MALFOY AND THE BALL IS PASSED TO HIM AS HE DODGES JACKSON AND CONTINUES HIS WAY TO THE HOOP.  MILLSTON COMES UP TO STEAL THE BALL BUT THOMAS PASSES IT TO MALFOY; WHO SLAM DUNKS THE BALL!! HOGWARTS TIGERS LEAD THE GAME 30-24."

    Colin, who was about to ask Harry for his number, was slightly angry with this.  Harry jumped to his feet and cheered with Neville, completely forgetting Colin.  Colin gritted his teeth and cursed Draco Malfoy's existence, as he made his way off the bleachers and out of the Gym. 

   "That game was exciting!"  Neville said as he and Harry made their way out of the Gym.  As they walked towards the changing areas to meet their friends, they saw a man and a woman standing by the wall near the changing areas.  Harry recognized them as Draco's parents.  The doors to the Boys' changing room opened and Draco came out.

   "Mother, Father, glad you could make tonight's game."  Draco replied.

  "Oh Draco are you ok?  I saw that little accident you had."  Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed, kissing her son on the cheek.

  "Mother!"  Draco complained.  Harry laughed as he made his presence known.  The Malfoy family looked over towards them and Harry smiled as he walked closer.  Neville refused to move from his spot.

  "Mother, Father, I would like you to meet one of my friends, Harry Potter."  Draco introduced.

    Mrs. Malfoy beamed and shook Harry's hand.  "I have a few of your pieces in my study, and I love the one you did called 'Serenity' it fills me with such…" 

  "Freedom…Beauty?"  Harry supplied.

  "Yes.  Exactly!  You are very talented Mr. Potter." 

   "Thank you." 

     Mr. Malfoy looked over at Harry and shook his hand firmly.  "Nice to meet you.  My son and Wife couldn't stop talking about your painting when they first saw them, and I just had to see what tickled their fancy.  You have talent. I was hoping that you and your family would like to come to a gathering that is being scheduled to take place in 2 weeks."

   "Oh.  Well, I'm sure my Parents, and my sister would love to come.  I'll tell them about it tonight."  Harry said.

  "Harry!!  Have you seen my black eye liner?  I've lost it and I think the last place I had it was in your jean jacket."  Hailey said, coming out of the Girls' changing rooms looking panicked.

   Harry forgot that he had been talking to Draco's parents.  The only thing that mattered to him was killing his sister.  "You borrowed my Jean jacket without telling me?"  He glared at her.

  "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would mind."  She said.  "But that's not the point… I need my eye liner." 

  "Not the point?!!  Hailey!  You can't keep taking my stuff without asking!" 

  "Just give me the goddamn combination to your locker, I'll get it myself."  She said impatiently.

  "NO!  This will be your lesson to mess with my things and don't tell me.  Borrow Hermione's."

  "I can't.  She was going to borrow mine!  Please!  You are my favorite brother!"  Hailey said, pouting.

   "I'm your only brother."  Harry said dryly.

   "Please.  I promise to ask for your stuff in the future.  But I need my eye liner or I won't look half as good as I would with it, and Blaise will lose interest."

  Harry glared at her but nodded his head anyway.  "Fine.  But you owe me a favor, and don't think I won't ask for it.  The combination is **THE** number.  You know what I mean."  Harry said as he sighed.

   Hailey's face lighted up and she smiled at him.  "You used our number?  Oh Harry!"  She flung her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.  "I love ya, you know that?" 

  "Yeah I do.  Now go get your stupid eye liner out my pocket before it ruins my jacket."

  "Thanks bro!"  Hailey replied racing off.  Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.  He turned around and turned red when he remembered that Draco and his parents had just witnessed that.

   "Isn't she an energetic one."  Mrs. Malfoy replied with a smile.

   "Yeah.  Unfortunately that was her being calm.  You have no idea how she is when she's hyper.  It's even worse when she eats sugar."  Harry replied.  This got a laugh out of the woman and Draco made a small smile.

  "Well good game son, and we'll see you when you get home.  I saw Pansy trying to get your attention after the game, how come you didn't talk to her?  Lover's quarrel?"  Mr. Malfoy asked. 

   Harry looked over at Draco when his father mentioned "Lover". He felt his heart feel as if it had just been stabbed with a 12-inch sword. 

  "Father you know that me and Pansy are nothing but friends.  We are not lovers."  Draco replied, trying to keep his calm.

  "Honey we should get going.  It was nice to meet you Mr. Potter." 

  "Please, call me Harry."  The raven-haired boy said with a smile. 

  "Ok.  And call me Narcissa.  See you at home Draco."  And with that, Draco's parents were gone.  Neville nodded his head at them and left also, leaving them alone in the hall once again.

   Draco turned towards Harry and walked a little closer to the raven-haired boy.  He stopped in front of him and placed his hand on Harry's shoulders.  "Um…About the kiss before the game…" 

   "Your good luck kiss?  It sure gave you good luck you was amazing in that game."  Harry beamed.

   Draco smiled at him.  "Yeah, I guess I did good.  Maybe I should let you give me my good luck kiss before every game." 

   Harry cocked his head playfully and blew a strand of hair out of his face.  "Only for games?  Or do you want to step up that idea?" 

   Draco grinned and pulled Harry to his body, pressing their chests together.  "Well we could always give it a test run.  So how about it?" 

  "Good enough for me."  Harry replied.  Draco tilted up Harry's head and leaned in to kiss him when a scream pierced through the halls.  Harry and Draco jumped apart, startled and looked down the hall.  They looked at each other and sprinted down the hall, heading for the main entrance to the building.  When they got to the double doors and opened them, Cho Chang came running from the back of the building.  Harry reached out for her and pulled the girl to him.

  "Hey, hey, hey, what's the matter?  What happened?"  He asked as he held her at arms length.

  "Ian!  Someone killed Ian!!" She screamed.  By now a few people that had been in the parking lot, and some from the building came over to them to see the commotion.

  "What do you mean someone killed Ian?"  Lavender asked.

  "His body…in the dumpster…"  Cho started to cry and Harry signaled for Lavender to come over and help him.  She took hold of Cho, and Harry started to make his way towards the back of the school. 

  "Harry!!"  Draco called.  He sprinted after the raven-haired boy and when he caught up to him he stopped in his tracks, looking in shock at the bloodstained walls.  He looked up ahead and saw Harry standing still next to the dumpster with blood splattered all around it. 

  Harry tried to stop the flashbacks that came back, but the sight of another dead body brought back Cedric's dead body that night in the cabin.  "Oh my—God."  He said as he felt the tears trickle down his face.  He took a few steps back to stop the nauseous feeling he was having when something on the wall caught his attention. 

  **                SOON LEO, SOON…   **

       Harry felt his whole world spin, like he was in a different time zone.  This had to be a dream.  This couldn't be happening to him.  But it was.  The harsh reality was that he was never going to escape Tom, no matter what he did.  And soon, he just might be another tombstone in a cemetery. 

   Harry felt someone grab a hold of him and he leaned into the warm body behind him.  "Harry are you ok?  You scared the shit out of me when you almost collapsed."  Draco said, concern evident in his voice.

   "I uh…"

  "Harry!!"  Someone yelled.  Harry opened his eyes to see that there were a lot of people around him.  He could hear the sirens in the distance, and he saw Principal Dumbledore and a few of the other Professors trying to calm everyone down.  He saw his sister, trying to get through the crowd and he realized that she was the one he called him.  When she finally got through, she rushed to her brother and threw her arms around him, pulling him close to her.

  "I was so scared.  They said they found a dead body, and I didn't see you anywhere, and then I heard people saying you collapsed…"  She trailed off and sniffed a few times. 

   "Hailey, It was just a shock.  You know?  And I'm sorry I scared you."  Harry said quietly, as he realized he was partially on the ground and partially on Draco. 

     Hailey let go of him and turned around to look over at the dumpster.  The blood-splattered message caught her eye and when she read it she gasped and turned sharply to look at her brother.  "Tom did this." It was more of a statement then an answer.  Harry simply nodded his head, and leaned against Draco.

  "Tom?"  Draco questioned.  Hailey looked over at him and nodded her head. 

  "Remember the ex…  it was in the newspaper."  She said. 

  "Oh!"  Draco replied.  He pulled Harry a little closer to him and looked down at the smaller boy.  "Are you ok?  Do you feel like you can stand?"  He asked.

  "Yeah.  Just don't let go of me, I might fall flat on my face."  Harry said dryly.  Draco helped him stand and didn't let go of Harry.  Hailey caught the action and raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

  "Mom, and Dad will kill us if we don't call them.  I'll leave you with Draco while I call Mom."  Hailey replied.  She went through her purse, pulled out her cell and walked a few feet away, while dialing numbers.

  "Harry I should drive you and your sister home.  I'm sorry this happened."  Draco replied after he was sure Hailey couldn't hear them.

  "Yeah, I am too.  It seems that this nightmare will never end.  I really just want to go home."  Harry said in a low voice. 

  "Yeah…ok…he's right here…sure.  Harry, they want to speak to you for a minute."  Hailey said, giving her brother the phone.

  "Hello…hey mom.  Yeah…I know…NO! Don't rush home…just take your time you and Dad, no need for you to rush home…Draco's offered a ride for me and Hailey…yeah I will…until you get back, promise…alright…ok I'll tell her…bye."  Harry hung up the phone and gave it back to his sister.  "Mom said that she loves both of us, to be safe, make sure we lock up the house tonight, and Dad said to make sure your mini skirt wasn't too short." 

   Hailey rolled her eyes and looked down at her skirt.  "It fits me perfectly.  Come on Draco, ride us home." 

     Harry opened the front door of the house and turned to Draco.  Hailey was still talking to Hermione near the car. 

  "So um…"  Draco said, trying to think of something to say.

  "Do you want to come in?  My mother thought it was a good idea for you to stay here till they got home, and I would really love the company.  It seems that Hailey is going over to Hermione's."  Harry said.  Draco nodded his head and smiled.

   "Sure."  He replied.  He walked into the house and followed Harry upstairs to his room.  Draco had never been inside of the house, and he must admit that the paintings around were beautiful.  The house had a warm feeling to it that his house never had.  Harry opened the door to his bedroom, and Draco was impressed.  Harry had a piano in the middle of his room, which was huge by the way.  Not as big as Draco's but bigger then most teenagers' bedrooms.  Harry sat at the piano, and Draco took a seat on the bed.

   "Your room is beautiful.  I love the piano."  Draco remarked.

  "Yeah, I love it to.  Not as much as my guitar, but still." Harry replied.

   "Harry I wanted to ask you about that Tom guy.  Who is he?"  Draco asked a little hesitant.

  Harry was quiet for a few seconds, and Draco was scared that he should not have asked.  Before he could say anything Harry took a deep breath and sighed.  "I was waiting for you to ask.  I knew you would.  Tom…was my boyfriend back in my old home.  We were a decent couple, and we were in love.  Tom was a sweet guy, until you got him angry.  He had a bad temper.  He was also a very jealous guy.  At first I thought it was sweet that he cared, and then it got annoying, and then it started to get scary.  He had gone away for a week, and when he came back…he had heard that I had been with Cedric for most of the week.  So he had gotten jealous, and threatened me to stay away from Cedric.  I had told him that I wouldn't because Cedric was my friend.  He got really angry that night and he…he hit me."  Harry's voice had started breaking and he closed his eyes tight as he blocked out the flashbacks of him slamming into the coffee table in Tom's living room. 

  "He hit you!"  Draco exclaimed.  Harry nodded and turned his head a little to the side.  He took a deep breath and continued.

    "I said how he had a very bad temper when he was angry, and he was really pissed off that night.  When he hit me, I had crashed into the coffee table in the living room, and I was shocked.  I couldn't believe he had actually hit me.  When he realized what he did, he tried apologizing, and he told me he wouldn't do it again.  He promised he would not hit me ever again.  I guess we are all entitled to lies aren't we?"  Harry said the last sentence quietly as he placed his fingers onto the piano.  "After that, he went back to the loving boyfriend from before.  The one I fell in love with.  But soon the loving boyfriend became really frightening.  He had hosted a party at his house, and everything was going smoothly, until Cedric and me had started dancing.  He had been talking to our friend Terry Boot, when he looked over to see us on the dance floor.  I admit that I was attracted to Cedric, but who wouldn't be?  I was in love with Tom and I never would have cheated on him." 

   Harry stopped talking and lowered his head.  Draco decided to stay where he was, not wanting to touch Harry at the moment because he was scared of frightening the boy that had obviously been through too much.  "What happened after that?" 

    "Me and Cedric were dancing to the music with some of our friends.  We were in a group, all of us were dancing together, having fun.  Cedric had just whispered in my ear how funny Hanna Abbott looked while she tried singing along with the song.  We both started to laugh and as I looked over to where Tom was, I saw him striding over towards us.  He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me away from Cedric.  They started arguing and cursing at each other.  I was trying to stop them, but Tom kept pushing me out the way.  At one point, Cedric got pissed off and left the party.  After he left, Tom ordered everyone to do the same.  Pretty soon the house was empty and Tom wasted no time in grabbing my wrist and pulling me up the stairs to his room.  He started yelling telling me that I was a slut, and I was cheating on him with Cedric.  I told him it was a lie, but he wouldn't listen to me.  He grabbed me by the hair, and yanked my head back, leading me towards his bed.  At that point I was terrified of what he would do to me, and I started to yell for him to stop while I tried to get his hands out of my hair.  He hit me across the face and twisted my arm behind my back, pushing me on the bed and lying on top of me…" 

     Harry sniffed a few times as he ran a hand through his hair.  Draco watched the boy in front of him and couldn't stop the question from coming out of his mouth.

  "Did he rape you?" 

  "No."  Harry replied.

   Draco let out a sigh of relief as he twisted a little on the bed.

  "But that doesn't mean he didn't try."  Harry remarked.  Draco looked up sharply and waited for Harry to continue.  "He called me a slut.  Saying how he waited all this time for me to have sex with him and he wasn't going to wait anymore.  He said that I probably had sex with Cedric anyway, and that I was nothing but a whore that he would have fun with.  He tried ripping my clothes, but I had stopped him, kicking and yelling while I fought him off.  I finally got from under him and I ran out the house, never looked back, but I know he tried following me.  After that he tried to apologize, writing me letters, and I just couldn't avoid him.  He tried speaking to me in the hallway at school, but I told him that it was over between us.  I dumped him publicly and he was humiliated.  Afterwards, Cedric was always there for me.  He made sure that I was ok and doing better…and soon, we started dating.  As time went on, my love for Cedric grew, and then came the fateful day of the ski trip that we were going on.  I had told Cedric that I was ready to give my …virginity to him, and we had a romantic evening planned at the ski cabin…but then he went missing and I went looking for him.  He had told me where he was going to be at, and when he didn't show up, I searched.  I had found a big stain of blood, and before I could scream for help, I heard someone come near me, and I blacked out.  When I woke up I was in a cabin 2 miles form the ski resort.  I was tied to a chair and Cedric was lying on the floor, holding the left side of his head.  When he saw that I was awake he tried to come to me, but then…Tom came into the room with the gun."

   Harry started to play the piano, his fingers hitting the keys, making a slow sad song play from the giant instrument.  "He un gagged me and asked me if I loved him.  I told him no, that I loved Cedric.  He was angry and he pointed the gun at Cedric… I was scared, I didn't know what he was going to do.  He shot him!  In the shoulder the first time."  The music picked up and played a series of notes that gave off the sound of terror.  "And then he asked me again.  I was scared to answer, but he kept asking and I told him once again, that I would never love him again after what he had done to me.  He pointed the gun at Cedric's heart… and pulled back the trigger."  The notes being played stopped all at once.  Harry turned around in the chair and faced Draco for the first time since he started the story.  "I can still hear the sounds echoing throughout the cabin.  Cedric's body fell and soon he was lying in a pool of blood.  Tom untied me and dragged me to the back where there was a room with a bed.  He threw me on it, and tried to rape me.  I had been in shock since I saw my boyfriend get gunned down by my ex, and I couldn't believe that it happened to me.  It was like some bad movie that I was watching and couldn't stop watching.  But when he started ripping and tearing at my clothes, I knew I had to get away.  I kicked him hard and ran out of the room.  When I passed Cedric's body it pained me to see him dead like that.  I heard Tom coming so I ran…I ran until I came to the ski resort, and then I collapsed.  After Tom was sent to the mental institution, we thought it was over.  That he would never bother me again, but I was wrong.  He's back, and he's killed Ian Richards!  He's coming for me…and everything is my fault.  If it wasn't for me, Ian wouldn't be dead."  Harry broke down in tears, and Draco stood up and sat down next to the heartbroken boy.  He pulled Harry close and wiped the tears from his eyes.

   "Harry no, it's not your fault.  It's Tom's fault.  He killed Ian, it's his fault, not yours.  I'll keep you save, I won't let anything happen to you."  Draco said.  Harry sniffed a few times and looked up at Draco.

  "Why do you want to keep me safe?  I am nothing but a death bringer.  I'm bad news." 

  Draco looked into Harry's eyes and shook his head.  His tone was soft and low.  "No.  You're not bad news.  Ever since I met you, I've noticed that you are a very good person, and you wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone." 

  'But I have.  I'm not worth the trouble I cause."  Harry insisted, never breaking the eye contact between himself and Draco.

    "You are.  You're worth all the trouble to me."  Draco whispered.  He leaned forward and kissed Harry softly, but passionately.  It didn't take long for Harry to respond to the kiss and together they blocked out the rest of the world, forgot their problems, and focused all their attention on each other. 

   A/N:  Sorry for the long wait people, but my Internet was being a straight bitch with me.  But I got the chapter out so that's good.  Be sure to leave a review, because I simply love to hear your responses to the story.  I hope I haven't lost any reviewers, and please tell people about the story. And some of the words used, are there on purpose, cause think about…who really talks correct English?  Also, about the piano in Harry's room, I may have not mentioned it, and if I didn't, I did now.  He has a piano in his room!  Just so that won't confuse people, and the whole thing with Harry and Hailey about the number, it does have a meaning, the meaning will be known later on, but keep reading and I really hope you enjoyed this very long ass chapter. See you in the next chapter, Peace!


End file.
